1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a telesurveillance system of the objects which are under the responsibility or not of a user. It finds applications in the field of protection against theft of various equipment, called generically here objects, which one or several users may access and which, for certain of these objects, may be borrowed. It is more particularly applicable to the protection of a work station including objects (computer, screen, drawer, telephone, furniture . . . ) placed at the disposition of one or several users or objects in self service (conference room equipment . . . ). It implements a pre-existing computer network and is therefore particularly well suited to an industrial or office environment (internal and/or external computer network). A master central station suited for use in the system completes the invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surveillance against the theft of objects in the commercial field is largely developed and devices are known with detectors attached to objects and connected by a wire-like link to an alarm central station. Such devices are limited to the display racks of commercial objects placed at the disposal of consumers. Because of the evolution of the sales techniques (modification of the presentation, evolutions of the products or changes in the range of products) and of the cost of protection (expensive objects are protected first), the devices implemented are generally rather limited in their extension and should be provided for frequent modifications/evolutions.
Still, one may also find objects which are made available to people in environments other than commercial and it is the case of the work location where the employer may make pieces of equipment (tools, computer hardware, communication hardware . . . ) available to users, pieces of equipment whereof the cost may be relatively important. Risks of theft are hence also present on the work location, not so much by the person in charge of the objects made available to him on his work location, but by third parties who may benefit from an absence of the person in charge to take away an object.
The work location is generally fitted with a computer network and connection outlet to said network are available in the various work stations and the system of the invention will hence use this means of communication to ensure the telesurveillance of objects made available to one or several users on a work station.
Thus, the invention concerns a telesurveillance system by master central station of objects of a user in a basic location, the presence of the objects in this basic location being monitored remotely by a computerised control station over a computer network and via said computer network.